Kaiden Harvale
} |name = Kaiden Harvale |alias = Bishop |image = Seb01.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Half-Breed |race = Serrican |class = Warrior |specialization = Lycanthropy |family = Isabelle Harvale (mother/deceased) Roland Harvale (father/deceased), Artamus Harvale (uncle) |location = Mount Serrico }} Kaiden Harvale, a Serrican warrior and the Vanquisher of Nevarris, was a highly skilled warrior from the Serrican tribe. Background After the Burning of Mount Serrico, it was believed that Kaiden was the last of his kind. After coming of age, the young warrior set out to find the truth about his people and what had happened to his family. His travels eventually led him to the Atticus Imperium, a nation that had been ruled by a powerful sorceress, Lady Magister Alma. The Lady Magister used the power of the Ateraious to corrupt and control Kaiden's mind. She forced the warrior to give up his life in service to Nevarris Sango, an evil dietiy, and was given the name Bishop to hide his true identity. He was then sent to Vagabond to wreack havoc to prepare for Alma's military invasion - an invasion that would later become known as the Movement War. In the end, Alma was slain by Kaiden before disappearing from civiliation, taking the Ateraious with him. Several years later, Kaiden would return to Vagabond to aid in the war against Austrius Empire during the Austarian Wars. During the wars, the evil Yu Kilo'tao set out to conquer the world and free the dark god Nevarris Sango. After the world was rallied under one banner, the Austarian war machine was defeated but not before Nevarris was free from his imprisonment in the Abyss. Kaiden used the power of the Ateraious to amplify his own power and defeated the dark god but at the cost of his own life. Nevarris was sent back into the Abyss where he was imprisoned once more. Major Involvements The Clan Wars - 21 Janos: 815 to 03 Febran: 815 The Dark Ages – 31 Apara: 815 to 05 Julda: 830 The Movement Wars – 11 Marcana: 842 to 23 Decun: 847 The Vagabond Cold War – 02 Janos: 848 to 19 Seema: 855 The Republic Era – 19 Seema: 855 to 13 Apara: 866 The Austarian Wars – 18 Juna: 874 to 17 Augustine: 879 Romance During his disappearance after the Movement Wars, Kaiden attempted to try and destroy the Ateriaous. This proved impossible and he was badly injured in the process. He tried to make his way to a small village nearby for aid but due to blood loss, Kaiden passed out on the side of a road. A human woman was traveling to the market when she came upon the unconcious man. She was able to put him her buggy and she quickly set off for the local healer. After recovering, the girl introduced herself as Arya Gaines and their relationship flourished over a course of a few months. After several months of seeing each other intimately, Arya told Kaiden that she was with a child. By now, Austrius was on the move and quickly conquering nations all across Vagabond. Kaiden knew he had to answer the call to war because the Ateraius began emitting a faint black glow. He knew Nevarris was coming and he knew he had to be stopped. Without telling her goodbye, Kaiden disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving his lover and unborn child in the safety of the small unknown village. Kaiden would never get to meet his son. }} Friendship and rivalry Through out his years in Vagabond, Kaiden had become good friends with the High-Elven Lord Sairfon Adire. As well, during his travels, Kaiden acquired two loyal companions, Tristan Valance and Reyos Naveen who followed Kaiden through hell and back. Some of Kaiden's nemesis' include Lord Soth of Dargaard's Keep and Lady Magister Alma. Gear Kaiden's gear *The Ateraious - a small powerful gem *The Wolf's Fang - a blade once carried by his father Quotes * (To Lady Magister Alma) "It is my right, my duty, to avenge my people! You may have destroyed Mount Serrico but I will have your head before this is over." * (After Sairfon Adire said, "Revenge and murder will not bring your family back.") "No, but I will find peace in knowing that bitch that killed them is dead." * "Thesba is queen in the heavens, but it is the leaders of Veristythe that must recreate her worldly glory." Gallery External links * Official character description and story by Anthony Figueroa (Disclaimer - All pictures are used for the sake of roleplaying and are not owned by me or anyone on this wikia. All pictures are copyrighted to their rightful owners.)